Aircraft, such as, but not limited to, helicopters and fixed wing airplanes, are restricted in payload capacity, range, speed, and other performance characteristics as a function of the aerodynamic efficiency of the aircraft components. Some aircraft are configured with winglets at the tip of wings to improve the aerodynamic efficiency of the wings, however, further improved aerodynamic efficiency is a constant goal of aircraft designers.